Um Pouco De Fé
by Lab Girl
Summary: Brennan fica abalada após o julgamento da Coveira. Ao vê-la ir embora naquele táxi, Booth sente-se reviver uma determinada noite, seis anos atrás. Será que dessa vez o final vai ser o mesmo? Pelo menos nesta fic, não! Final alternativo, episódio 5x21.
1. Parte 1

**Título: Um Pouco de Fé**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas, inapropriadas para menores!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **1/2**  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x21 (The Boy With the Answer)

**Sumário: **Brennan fica abalada após o julgamento da Coveira. Ao vê-la ir embora naquele táxi, Booth sente-se reviver uma determinada noite, seis anos atrás. Será que dessa vez o final vai ser o mesmo?

**Nota da Autora:** Esta é mais uma daquelas histórias que Seeley Booth me inspira a escrever (então já sabem o que esperar!). A canção que ouvi enquanto escrevia - e da qual uso alguns versos nesta fic - para quem quiser saber, de repente até mesmo escutar ao começar a leitura: "Have a little faith in me", na voz de Mandy Moore. Agora vamos lá... on with the show ;)

Ah, reviews serão sempre – e altamente – apreciadas! Por favor =)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ele a viu entrar no táxi. Num táxi muito parecido com um em que a havia visto entrar anos atrás. Para ser exato, seis anos atrás.

Ele a viu partir, e virar-se para olhá-lo uma última vez, dentro do táxi.

Booth sentiu seu coração encolher. Se aquilo fosse possível, tinha a certeza de que era o que estaria acontecendo dentro de seu peito.

Estava ali, de pé, na rua. Vendo Temperance Brennan partir em um táxi.

E como naquela noite, seis anos atrás, voltou para casa. Sozinho.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Quando a estrada escurecer  
E você já não conseguir enxergar  
Deixe meu amor lançar uma luz  
E tenha __**um pouco de fé **__em mim_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ele não poderia culpá-la por querer partir. Depois de tantas coisas que haviam visto, que havia passado juntos. Em frequente contato com os horrores humanos, Booth desconfiava que algum dia ela quisesse partir. E esse era seu grande medo.

Suspirou, retirando a chave do bolso de sua calça. No fundo, esse medo sempre estivera lá, em seu coração. Ele que havia feito questão de empurrá-lo bem para o fundo, de modo que não viesse à tona para assombrá-lo.

No entanto, esse temido momento havia chegado. Temperance já não tinha certeza. Ela finalmente havia atingido o momento em que se via na borda daquele precipício. E era saltar ou recuar.

Ele temia que ela recuasse.

Mas não podia culpá-la se escolhesse se afastar.

Abrindo a porta de casa, não se preocupou em acender as luzes. Estava cansado, de modo que entrou em seu velho apartamento sem se importar em imergir no escuro. As luzes da rua lá fora, e da lua, providenciavam a claridade suficiente para que trancasse a porta em silêncio.

Permaneceu parado, no corredor de entrada. Estava cansado. Cansado de chegar em casa todas as noites para ser recebido pelo silêncio e pela solidão.

Se ela o deixasse, seu mundo se tornaria ainda mais vazio.

Balançou a cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Não podia ser tão egoísta a ponto de pensar apenas como seria sua vida sem ela. Tinha de pensar em como seria a dela, livre de violência, assassinatos e gente pervertida.

Esse era seu único consolo, caso ela decidisse não mais ser sua parceira.

Ela não sabia que seria como arrancar uma parte de si mesmo caso ela fosse embora?

Não. Claro que ela não sabia. Ela não podia saber porque ele havia usado de todos os seus esforços através dos anos para aprender a esconder sua necessidade por ela.

Ela não fazia idéia de por quantas vezes ele sufocara os próprios instintos, se proibira de tentar se aproximar mais do que devia. Ela não sabia que sequer conseguia imaginar mais sua vida sem ela, e o simples pensamento de que isso pudesse acontecer o consumia por dentro.

Ela nunca percebera quantas vezes ele forçara as próprias mãos a se manterem firmes a seu lado, resistindo à tentação de demorar-se mais do que o suficiente no fundo das costas dela quando a guiava por uma porta, ou mesmo reprimindo a intensa vontade de tocar o delicado rosto, uma mecha de cabelo...

Tudo porque havia se tornado, ao passar dos anos de sua parceria com Brennan, mais e mais consciente de seus sentimentos por ela. E temia que aqueles sentimentos tivessem crescido tanto a ponto de que não pudesse saber mais como lidar com eles. Desde sua declaração frustrada, diariamente travava uma luta interna para contê-los dentro de si.

Booth suspirou, quebrando o silêncio de seu apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-

Brennan o ouviu suspirar. Mas não disse nada. Permaneceu calada, encostada à parede no final do corredor. Ele ainda não havia percebido sua presença.

Havia deixado o restaurante dizendo a ele que precisava ir. Precisava pensar.

Ele tinha razão. Estava abalada. Muito abalada com os últimos acontecimentos. Sua fé – se é que podia chamar assim – havia sido abalada.

Sua confiança na justiça, no sistema para o qual trabalhava. Tudo tinha sido sacudido com violência nas últimas quarenta e oito horas. E não conseguia mais saber se era capaz de continuar. De prosseguir naquele caminho.

Sentia necessidade de respirar. De uma libertação. De algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era.

Ao entrar naquele táxi, porém, vê-lo parado na calçada enquanto a observava partir havia ativado suas lembranças. Lembranças de anos atrás. De uma noite que não havia terminado exatamente como gostaria, e que se via relembrando com frequência nos últimos meses.

Desde aquela conversa no consultório de Sweets. Desde que essa tal conversa havia despertado cenas do passado em sua mente.

Booth a amava.

Ela sabia.

Ele era seu melhor amigo. Uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Talvez a mais importante delas.

Brennan não sabia se conseguiria tomar uma decisão tão facilmente sobre o que fazer, que rumo tomar em sua vida. Mas sabia que essa decisão o afetaria.

Afetaria a si mesma, a quem estava tentando enganar?

Não conseguia pensar em como seria se afastar dele agora. Depois de tantos anos juntos...

Existia um laço, e ela não podia fingir que não estava lá. Havia algo entre os dois. E para ela, era tão importante, tão necessário que por mais desesperançosa e sem rumo que estivesse, algo permanecia claro - não queria ficar sem ele. Longe dele.

Por isso havia mudado de idéia no meio do trajeto para sua casa, pedindo ao motorista que a levasse até ali.

Ao apartamento dele.

Ele ainda não havia retornado quando ela chegara. Mas ela sabia onde Booth escondia a chave reserva.

E estava ali, parada, no escuro. Ele acabava de voltar para casa, mas ela não tivera a coragem de se anunciar ainda.

Ele parecia tão cansado.

E ela simplesmente sentia uma esmagadora vontade de se aproximar e colocar os braços ao redor dele e abraçá-lo.

Confortá-lo.

Fazer o cansaço dele - e o dela - ir embora.

Era um sentimento tão puro, quase fraterno.

Quase.

Mas Brennan permaneceu parada. Percebeu que não iria se atrever a tocá-lo. Não sabia por que, mas tinha medo.

Medo? Mas o que precisaria temer se seus sentimentos eram tão fraternais?

Ela então percebeu que o medo era justamente esse. Seus sentimentos 'fraternos' podiam facilmente fugir do seu controle. E sua exaustão emocional não seria boa conselheira naquela noite.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios enquanto se livrava da jaqueta. Ainda não havia acendido as luzes. Nem queria.

Caminhou lentamente em direção ao sofá. Mas antes de atingi-lo, foi surpreendido por uma figura saída das sombras.

Seu primeiro instinto foi voltar-se para pegar sua arma, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ele sentiu o perfume inconfundível, o aroma e a essência de Temperance Brennan.

"Bones..." sussurrou, caminhando em direção a ela.

Ao se aproximar, as feições dela se tornaram mais claras sob a leve luz da lua. Os olhos brilhavam intensamente, e ela se aproximou com uma leveza que o fez sentir-se atordoado.

"Booth, eu..." ela iniciou em uma voz trêmula e hesitante, mas ele a impediu de continuar com uma leve sacudida de cabeça e lentamente a puxou para si, seus olhos se fechando cansadamente, uma de suas mãos depositando-lhe a cabeça contra o peito.

Enquanto a abraçava, meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela.

"Não diga nada por uns minutos..." murmurou, a voz tão baixa, quase um sussurro.

-.-.-.-.-

Sabendo que não deveria, ela permitiu ao próprio corpo responder ao dele e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o aroma que emanava de Booth.

Ela percebeu então o quanto o queria, o quanto precisava da presença dele a seu lado. E isso a pegou de surpresa.

Talvez fosse isso o que as pessoas quisessem dizer quando falavam que ao encontrar a pessoa certa, você simplesmente sabia. E se havia algo que ela sabia com certeza, era que nunca havia experimentado sentimentos tão poderosos ao mesmo tempo pela mesma pessoa em toda sua vida - a necessidade de abraçar e confortar num minuto, e a arrasadora vontade de senti-lo mais próximo, de um modo que não tinha nada a ver com conforto em outro.

Brennan tentou não pensar nisso. Afinal, Booth era seu amigo.

Seu melhor amigo.

E o mais prudente era que permanecesse assim.

Mas sabia que, tendo chegado às conclusões anteriores, não seria capaz de ignorar os próprios sentimentos para sempre.

Após alguns minutos, ela se forçou a abrir os olhos e retornar à realidade. Ele não mostrava nenhuma intenção de soltá-la.

"Booth, você está bem?"

Ela ouviu uma suave, quase irônica risada escapar dele enquanto a soltava e se afastava um pouco.

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

"Era eu quem devia estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta, não?"

Brennan o encarou, séria.

"Eu estou bem" murmurou, tentando parecer convicta do que dizia.

"Então... por que veio aqui?" Booth perguntou. "Quero dizer, não estou me queixando. É só que... eu pensei que quisesse um tempo para pensar."

"Eu não quero pensar, Booth" disse, sincera. "Eu estou cansada de pensar. Por uma noite, eu não quero pensar" levou as mãos à cabeça, sabendo que era totalmente sem sentido o que dizia.

Ninguém conseguia ficar sem pensar.

Mas era exatamente essa sua vontade agora. Deixar os pensamentos de lado, fazer as preocupações irem embora.

Estava cansada. Sozinha.

"Eu estava preocupado com você" ele disse, por fim.

Brennan então voltou a encostar-se à parede, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar da sala.

"Antes de hoje, eu teria dito que você nunca teria razão para se preocupar a meu respeito. Acho que não posso mais dizer isso, não é?"

-.-.-.-.-

O coração de Booth se apertou diante do tom de auto-recriminação vindo dela.

Ele se reaproximou, tomando as mãos dela nas suas. "Eu estava preocupado com você. Acho que é compreensível, levando-se em conta tudo o que passamos nas últimas horas."

Ela não se moveu. Continuou encarando a distância, a expressão vazia.

"Queria não sentir receio. Nem ter dúvidas ou motivos para me preocupar. Queria me sentir cem por cento segura do que fazemos. Mas não sou como você, Booth."

"Eu não me sinto cem por cento seguro, Bones. Também sinto medo, também tenho dúvidas" ele falou, o tom de voz baixo e calmo. "Mas o que me move, o que me faz continuar, é a certeza que você me deu."

Brennan ergueu os olhos para ele.

"A certeza de que juntos, nós lutamos para transformar o mundo num lugar melhor."

Ela sentiu as palavras dele tocarem seu coração.

"E é porque tenho você ao meu lado que minhas dúvidas e temores ficam distantes, e eu sei que posso. Porque você vai estar aqui para mim... e eu para você" ele sorriu, levemente. "A nossa pareceria, Bones, é o que me mantém firme e seguro. Se não fosse por você, provavelmente eu já teria desistido."

Aquilo era uma surpresa para ela. Booth sempre havia sido tão dedicado ao que fazia, apaixonado até. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse ter abandonado sua carreira no FBI se não fosse por ela.

"Eu gosto do que faço. E acredito no meu trabalho" ele continuou, como se houvesse lido sua dúvida. "Mas se eu não tivesse você, Bones... se não contasse com você ao meu lado para me manter íntegro, firme no caminho, provavelmente eu já teria cedido na primeira oportunidade em que a falta de fé tivesse se abatido sobre mim. E eu não falo apenas da minha fé em Deus, mas da minha fé nas pessoas. E no mundo."

Ela observou Booth, o coração batendo com força contra seu peito enquanto ele prosseguia.

"Sem você ao meu lado, Bones... eu teria provavelmente abandonado tudo antes de chegar aqui. Se não tivesse encontrado você a tempo, debaixo daquela terra toda..." ele hesitou por um minuto, visivelmente abalado ante a lembrança de quando ela havia sido enterrada viva. "Se você não tivesse saído dali com vida, Bones, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Teria abandonado tudo ali... minha carreira não teria mais sentido para mim, minha crença de que o bem sempre sobrepuja o mal."

Brennan não soube o que dizer. Via a sinceridade absoluta das palavras dele, sentia isso nos olhos dele, que a encaravam sem um segundo hesitação.

"Mas nós sobrevivemos, Bones. Eu te salvei, você me salvou" ele murmurou.

"Nós nos salvamos" ela concluiu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"E é por isso que eu nunca desisti. Porque eu sabia... eu sei... que você sempre vai estar comigo quando eu precisar. Assim como eu sempre... sempre... vou estar aqui para você."

"Você é o único com quem me sinto realmente segura" ela se ouviu dizer as palavras.

Brennan já não lutava contra a onda de emoção que a consumia. Precisava dele. Precisava de Booth para se manter firme. E por essa razão estava ali. Por essa razão havia rumado para o apartamento dele. Porque no fundo sabia que ele a ajudaria a tomar a decisão certa. Ele a puxaria de volta de seus pesadelos, ele a traria à tona com ele. E juntos, os dois poderiam voltar a respirar.

Ele olhou para ela e apertou-lhe levemente a mão, trazendo-a para junto dele.

"Não consegue ver o óbvio? Nós precisamos um do outro, Bones..." ele sussurrou, as palavras parecendo tiradas do mais profundo de seu ser. "O que eu faria sem você?"

"Eu estou aqui, Booth. Não pretendo ir a lugar algum" ela murmurou suavemente, afastando-se lentamente do peito dele para encará-lo melhor.

Sentiu-se perdida diante do olhar dele. Booth então tocou levemente seu rosto com uma das mãos e sorriu. "Eu também estou aqui, Bones. E mesmo que me peça, eu nunca irei embora."

De repente seus olhos arderam. Brennan se sentia bem. Todo seu ser se enchendo do calor que a simples presença dele provocava. Então, sentiu as mãos dele em seu rosto, acariciando-lhe a face. Manteve-se imóvel durante um minuto, apenas experimentando as suaves sensações que aquele simples toque produzia em sua pele.

Ela o sentiu tão próximo que, não mais que de repente, tornou-se consciente da intimidade da situação em que se encontravam, da própria sensibilidade ao calor do corpo dele, e começou a pensar se o único motivo pelo qual se sentia zonza era o intenso cansaço emocional.

Com as sensações que estivera experimentando desde o início daquele julgamento, talvez a decisão de abraçá-lo e extrair um pouco de conforto do contato não tivesse sido apenas uma simples decisão 'fraternal'.

Talvez fosse uma decisão tentadora demais - perigosa demais - tê-lo tão perto de si.

Então ela se repreendeu mentalmente. Não havia nada de errado com aquela decisão. Estava apenas cansada e não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

Mas então ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem, indo parar atrás de seu pescoço. Ela o fitou nos olhos, o que a deixou ainda mais atordoada. O brilho e a intensidade que viu neles foram suficientes para torná-la desamparadamente fraca.

Ele era lindo. E tão... alcançável.

Ela sentiu o rosto dele aproximar-se mais, todo seu corpo eletrizado, antecipando o inevitável. Sentiu o hálito quente de Booth quando ele partiu levemente os lábios. Seu coração disparou de uma forma tão violenta que ela estava certa de que ele podia ouvi-lo.

Oh, aquilo era perigoso. Deliciosamente perigoso.

Por mais que soubesse que deviam evitar aquele tipo de situação, Temperance sempre apreciava esses momentos de absurda proximidade entre eles. Mas nunca antes se sentira tão fraca e trêmula diante de Booth. Quando o rosto dele fechou a distância entre seus corpos, ela não pôde mais impedir que seus próprios lábios se abrissem, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

Ele permaneceu ali por uns breves segundos, fazendo-a crer que iria enlouquecer.

Então, de repente ela o sentiu mover-se, seus olhos acompanhando cada passo, até que finalmente seus lábios se tocaram, tão levemente que ela nem mesmo sabia dizer se era verdade.

Brennan sentiu os olhos se fecharem, inebriada pelo momento que parecia tão eterno. Seus lábios estavam apenas encostados, mas a sensação era tão arrebatadora que ela pensava não ser capaz de suportar o mais leve aprofundamento. E tudo se tornou incrível.

Era impossível abrir os olhos. Era desnecessário respirar. Apenas agora Temperance Brennan sabia o que era viver plenamente. O mundo a seu redor não existia. Nada mais importava. Apenas as sensações. E ela se deixou sentir.

Pela primeira vez se permitiu entregar-se inteiramente às sensações.

Sem as amarras da razão.

Sem medos.

Estava livre.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava totalmente livre, onde sempre queria estar. Nos braços de Booth.

E a sensação, mais uma vez, era magnífica. Não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia se concentrar em nada além do simples e mais leve toque dos lábios de Seeley Booth contra os seus.

Apesar de não passar de um gesto descuidado de carinho, ela sentia os efeitos percorrerem todo seu corpo. Por instantes ela perdeu a noção de tudo. Sabia apenas que ela era Temperance, em pé no apartamento de Booth, buscando conforto e sua fé que minutos atrás parecia perdida.

E sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido encontrá-la.

Não agora, mas há um bom tempo atrás, ela descobrira que sua vida não teria o mesmo sentido sem aquele homem a seu lado. Ele se tornara uma parte dela mesma, sem a qual não era imaginável viver. Por mais ilógica e racionalmente incorreta que aquela noção fosse.

As mãos dele afagaram gentilmente uma mecha de seu cabelo, e os dedos acariciaram levemente suas bochechas antes que ele se afastasse.

Brennan permaneceu de olhos fechados, imersa nas sensações. Suspirou.

Sentiu frio.

"Bones..." ele sussurrou.

Ela continuava sem forças para abrir os olhos. Seu mundo estava tão completo que temia ter de encarar o frio real novamente.

Tudo o que queria era sentir.

Então ele sussurrou. "Temperance..."

Ela estremeceu por dentro ao simples som de seu primeiro nome nos lábios dele. Soava tão puro, tão certo.

Tão urgente.

Sentiu as mãos de Booth deslizarem por seu rosto firmemente, mas delicadamente o suficiente para que ela voltasse sua atenção a ele.

"Temperance, olhe para mim."

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas. E encontrou os olhos castanhos dele nos seus. O olhar que viu neles era tão intenso que ela sentiu a respiração escapar.

Ele se aproximou docilmente de seu rosto e murmurou, em uma voz ternamente rouca. "Eu te amo, Bones..."

Ela o fitou por um breve momento, fechando os olhos novamente em seguida.

Sua mente deu mil voltas e seu corpo assistiu a uma Temperance Brennan se entregar inteiramente a um puro êxtase emocional. Mais do que nunca, ela compreendeu sua necessidade por Booth. Precisava apenas dele. Todo o resto era uma gratificação adicional, vinda como consequência de um vínculo construído durante anos de confiança.

Confiança que agora derrubava a última das barreiras estabelecida entre eles, para se encontrar inteira, do outro lado. O tempo dos medos, dos receios, havia acabado. E acabavam agora seus temores com relação ao futuro. Não queria... não podia mais se negar ao que tanto ansiava. Ela já estava ligada a ele. Irremediavelmente. E era tarde demais para querer voltar atrás. O que tanto temia, já havia acontecido sem que se desse conta.

E agora somente lhe restava encontrá-lo do outro lado dos destroços daquela barreira invisível.

Ela sentiu um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios. E deixou-o expandir-se.

Um sorriso que guardara para ele. Para esse momento.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Abriu os olhos.

"Eu te amo, Seeley Booth..." as palavras escaparam de seus lábios em pequenas lufadas que tiveram o poder de paralisá-lo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele sentiu o corpo estremecer. As palavras dela - aquelas que nunca havia pensado ouvi-la dizer seriamente algum dia - o deixaram atordoado. Isso somado ao fato de que aquela era a primeira vez em muitos anos em que Brennan pronunciava seu primeiro nome.

Sentia-se extremamente feliz, como nunca poderia se lembrar de ter sentido. Ele também a amava, com todo seu ser, com todo seu pensamento. Com toda sua fé e confiança. Seu coração era dela. E tudo o que ele era, também pertencia a ela.

Seus lábios uniram-se novamente, dessa vez para um contato mais profundo.

Ele sentiu quando os lábios dela se abriram para recebê-lo, a língua suave e quente. E ele se permitiu mergulhar no suave e convidativo interior pelo qual passara noites e dias em anos ansiando.

Ela era doce e delicada. Macia e dócil. Entregando-se prontamente a exploração.

Ele sugou, provou, raspou a ansiosa língua de Bones com seus dentes.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, disposta a aprofundar o contato. Ele deslizou a língua gentilmente pelo lábio inferior dela, traçando-lhe o cheio formato, mordendo-o levemente.

Ela gemeu.

Booth aproximou o corpo e deixou que as mãos puxassem delicadamente o casaco que Brennan ainda usava, fazendo a peça cair ao chão, aos pés dela.

-.-.-.-.-

**...Continua...**


	2. Parte 2

**Título: Um Pouco de Fé**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas, inapropriadas para menores!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **2/2**  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x21 (The Boy With the Answer)

**Sumário e nota da autora **na primeira parte.

* * *

**Advertência: * Linguagem e situações adultas, inapropriadas para menores. Considere antes de prosseguir! ***

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bem, eu tenho amado você_  
_Por um longo, longo tempo_  
_Esperando nada em troca_  
_Apenas que você tenha um **pouco de fé **em mim_

_Vê? O tempo é nosso amigo_  
_Porque para nós não existe fim_  
_Tudo o que você tem que fazer é_  
_Ter **um pouco de fé **em mim_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

Brennan sentiu um gemido abafado escapar de seus lábios.

Estava sendo consumida. Consumida por Booth. Por seu amor por ele.

Todo seu corpo parecia despertar diante da prazerosa dança que os lábios dele executavam sobre os seus. Ela podia sentir a vibração ecoar por seu abdômen.

Booth parou as mãos sobre sua cintura, segurando-a, encostando-a gentilmente contra a parede. E então sentiu-o colocar-se contra ela, aproximando seus corpos como se não quisesse que nada mais ficasse entre eles.

Ela sabia que ambos estavam no caminho de uma verdade sem volta.

Precisavam um do outro. E estavam se buscando.

Realmente.

Finalmente.

Sem medos. Sem arrependimentos.

Que se danassem os regulamentos, que se danasse o FBI, a sensatez e o resto do mundo.

Eles estavam vivos, seguros e precisavam um do outro. E isso era tudo o que importava.

Lentamente ele se afastou de seus lábios, fazendo-a sentir o abandono, apenas até sentir a quente respiração dele, rápida e úmida contra seu pescoço, traçando beijos de sua clavícula até sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ele deslizou um dedo por sua garganta, traçando a base de seu pescoço, plantando um suave beijo no lugar em seguida. E Brennan não pôde impedir o próprio corpo de se contorcer diante do toque.

Os lábios dele retornaram a sua orelha, produzindo incoerentes murmúrios enquanto os ágeis dedos desfaziam-lhe o cinto, que caiu sobre o chão em poucos segundos. Em seguida, as mãos fortes começaram a desabotoar-lhe a blusa.

"Booth..." ela murmurou entre arfadas e suspiros.

Ele desfez o último botão, abrindo-lhe a peça e deslizando-a por seu ombro, fazendo-a escorregar suavemente até o chão. Brennan suspirou, arrepiando-se e sentindo a resposta imediata entre suas pernas enquanto ele deslizava gentilmente as mãos sobre os lados de seu corpo, finalmente alcançando suas costas e abrindo-lhe o sutiã, que caiu ao chão, indo juntar-se a blusa que ele habilmente havia removido.

-.-.-.-.-

Booth inclinou o rosto, capturando os lábios dela, sorvendo-os com toda sua urgência. E foi recompensado por Brennan, respondendo com a mesma intensidade.

Ele deslizou as mãos novamente pelo corpo dela, encontrando o zíper da saia que ela vestia. O toque de suas mãos na cintura dela enviaram-lhe chamas por todo o corpo. Ele quebrou o beijo, apenas o suficiente para remover a roupa pelos quadris perfeitos.

Brennan fechou os olhos novamente, e Booth sentiu-se atordoado pela antecipação do que estava por vir, sendo recompensado pela sensação dos maravilhosos lábios dela em sua garganta, em sua clavícula, descendo cada vez mais.

Uma onda de emoções se misturava a simples consciência de que ela o estava tocando.

Booth tentou manter-se focado nas pontas dos dedos que agora lançavam pequenas trilhas de arrepio contra a pele quente e suave ao redor dos seios macios.

Sentiu as pontas tornarem-se rígidas, clamando por seu toque. E Booth não a fez esperar. Suas mãos envolveram delicadamente os seios dela, apenas sentindo-os, pressionando-os gentilmente em seguida, arrancando murmúrios e gemidos dos lábios de Brennan.

Ela era perfeita. Quente e macia, moldando-se perfeitamente a palma de suas mãos.

Booth inclinou-se, substituindo uma das mãos por sua boca faminta, envolvendo um mamilo entre os lábios, deslizando a língua lentamente sobre ele, mordiscando-o delicadamente em seguida.

-.-.-.-.-

Ela sentiu-se derreter sob os delicados toques dele. Lentamente, podia perceber a onda de excitação tomar conta de todo seu corpo, enviando tremores de sua cabeça a ponta dos pés.

Brennan nunca havia se sentido assim, tão viva e ardente, como se houvesse sido lançada em uma fogueira, labaredas descendo por seu corpo, atingindo a umidade quente e dolorida de seu sexo.

Booth então afastou os lábios, praticamente fazendo-a chorar de privação.

Ela queria mais.

Precisava de mais.

Precisava desesperadamente sentir Booth em todo seu corpo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele deixou que as mãos passeassem pelo pescoço macio, inclinando-se e aspirando o perfume único e especial da pele de Temperance Brennan.

Ele permitiu que seus lábios retornassem à quente garganta delicada, saboreando-a com dentes e língua, testando cada centímetro desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar a ele.

Booth sentia-se completamente, absolutamente absorvido por ela.

Bones era puro calor, deixando-o cada vez mais consciente de sua necessidade por ela. Queria senti-la, descobri-la, queria fazer parte dela em todos os sentidos.

Booth desceu os lábios novamente, escorregando a quente língua pelo caminho abaixo do colo de Brennan, alcançando-lhe novamente o seio, envolvendo-o entre os lábios e sugando-o avidamente, fazendo-a produzir um gemido gutural e desesperado. Ela então levou uma das mãos aos seus cabelos, prendendo-o ali, implorando silenciosamente para que continuasse.

Ele depositou leves beijos sobre a rígida ponta, deixando os lábios escorregarem pelo abdômen dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se e arrepiar-se sob o toque. Booth deslizou delicadamente a língua ao redor do estreito umbigo, descendo e mordendo gentilmente a pele logo abaixo.

-.-.-.-.-

Brennan foi incapaz de conter um soluço. Booth estava lhe retirando os últimos vestígios de sanidade, ela estava certa de que não ia durar muito mais.

Até senti-lo levar as mãos à cintura da meia-calça que ainda vestia.

Quando ela fez menção de mover-se a fim de ajudá-lo a livrá-la da peça, ele a impediu. Ela o observou, confusa, enquanto ele se ajoelhava à sua frente, puxando-lhe lentamente a meia fina, deslizando-a por seus quadris e pernas, acariciando toda a extensão de pele no caminho.

Ela ergueu uma das pernas, retirando os pés dos saltos, oferecendo a ele uma perna, em seguida a outra, apenas assistindo-o desfazer-se do obstáculo em questão.

Após livrá-la da peça, ele correu os dedos sobre as pernas nuas, fazendo-a sentir-se novamente viva sob o calor das mãos dele.

Brennan encostou a cabeça contra a parede e permitiu que os olhos se fechassem, concentrando-se apenas na sensação produzida pelos lábios dele subindo por suas pernas enquanto as mãos deslizavam sobre a parte posterior delas, subindo cada vez mais.

Então sentiu as mãos de Booth alcançarem suas nádegas, pressionando-as levemente, os dedos deslizando por baixo do leve tecido de sua calcinha, voltando-se para a parte frontal.

Brennan sentiu uma incrível sensação de choque atingir seu estômago, correndo diretamente para o ponto que as mãos dele agora alcançavam.

"Booth..." ela surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a própria voz, apertada num gemido alto e urgente.

Ele deslizou cuidadosamente a calcinha por seus quadris, livrando-se dela da mesma forma que fizera com o resto de suas roupas. Antes que ela pudesse sequer organizar um pensamento, ele retornou as atenções à parte interna de suas coxas, deslizando suavemente a língua, depositando suaves beijos no caminho.

Brennan levou as mãos aos ombros dele, o único apoio que lhe restava, deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Um longo gemido foi a resposta dele quando os dedos longos encontraram o ninho de macios e delicados pêlos entre suas coxas.

"Oh, Booth..." ela murmurou, a respiração tornando-se cada vez mais difícil.

Seus dedos se apertaram nos ombros dele ao senti-lo invadi-la com um dedo, em seguida dois, encontrando-a incrivelmente pronta e ansiosa.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele foi recompensado pelos murmúrios e sussurros incoerentes que escapavam involuntariamente da garganta de Bones enquanto seus dedos se dedicavam a ela, determinando movimentos precisos e delicados.

Booth podia sentir as contrações do corpo dela, a ansiedade por uma libertação unindo-se à de seu próprio corpo. Retirou os dedos repentinamnte, fazendo-a grunhir em desespero, as mãos dela apertando-se contra seus ombros, implorando-o por uma satisfação.

Ele podia sentir o desejo dela por ele, o aroma da essência feminina invadindo-o e impelindo-o a tocá-la. Mas dessa vez seus dedos foram substituídos por seus lábios, que depositaram um suave beijo sobre o sexo macio de Temperance Brennan.

-.-.-.-.-

Ela sentiu o ar faltar por um momento, as mãos dele abrindo-lhe as coxas gentilmente, pedindo-lhe acesso. Sentiu os músculos de suas pernas falharem diante da antecipação.

Mas Booth estava lá. As mãos fortes segurando firmemente, mas delicadamente suas pernas, ancorando-a, enquanto ela procurava manter o controle diante da reação do próprio corpo a ele.

-.-.-.-.-

Booth teve a impressão de que também iria desfalecer a qualquer minuto. Sua posição, diante de Brennan, ansioso por tocá-la, era suficiente para consumi-lo. Consumir seu equilíbrio. Seu auto-controle.

Ele se inclinou e seus lábios a tocaram. Dessa vez, realmente a tocaram.

-.-.-.-.-

Ela sentiu a macia e talentosa língua de Booth sobre sua sensível pele nua, deslizando delicadamente, provando-a cuidadosamente.

"Céus, Booth..." Brennan sentiu um gemido dolorido escapar de sua garganta, a voz embargada pelas sensações.

E ela pôde sentir as mãos dele, gentilmente abrindo-lhe mais as coxas, buscando maior acesso. Ela se agarrou desesperadamente a ele. Aos ombros, aos cabelos dele, buscando um ponto de apoio, impelindo-o silenciosamente a continuar.

-.-.-.-.-

Céus! Booth sentiu a própria excitação dominá-lo diante da incrível sensação da suavidade de Brennan. Os quadris dela estavam se arqueando involuntariamente na direção de seus lábios. Ele a acariciou gentilmente, sentindo o quanto ela estava úmida e quente.

Sua língua deslizou levemente sobre ela, beijando-a em seu caminho.

-.-.-.-.-

"Booth..." outro gemido escapou-lhe antes que fosse capaz de perceber.

Brennan não conseguia se conter. As sensações eram tão intensas que estava certa de que ele podia sentir as vibrações de seu corpo.

A língua de Booth então iniciou uma lenta e torturante dança, iniciada no fim de seu sexo, subindo lentamente e atingindo o ponto onde ela tanto ansiava que ele alcançasse.

E ela podia sentir. Fechou as mãos desesperadamente sobre os ombros dele, as unhas enterrando-se ligeiramente na pele, arrancando um abafado murmúrio dos lábios de Booth, o suficiente para fazê-la sentir as ondas aumentarem dentro de si, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de continuar.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele ouviu seu nome escapar dos lábios dela repetidas vezes, como uma prece desesperada, como se fosse a última esperança de salvação para ela. Booth procurou conter o próprio corpo diante das reações de Bones.

Ela estava se atirando selvagemente sob seus lábios, que continuavam a acariciá-la firmemente, provocando suavemente a fonte do prazer dela com sua língua quente.

E ele estava certo de que logo não suportaria mais.

-.-.-.-.-

Os músculos de Brennan se apertaram em antecipação. Ela podia senti-lo empurrando delicadamente a língua contra seu centro, tentando alcançar o interior o máximo possível.

"Oh!" ela quase gritou, um soluço saindo de sua garganta ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem-na também, continuando a doce tortura. "Booth!" ela gritou dessa vez.

Alto.

Urgente.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela aproximando-se do precipício. Ele sentiu isso na voz dela e moveu os lábios contra ela novamente, empurrando sua língua suavemente contra o interior macio e úmido.

Então seus movimentos tornaram-se ligeiramente mais rápidos, febris. E foi o bastante para que sentisse o corpo dela se apertar e ela gemesse desalentadamente, a voz dolorida, num tom quase primal.

-.-.-.-.-

Ele continuou com suas atenções sobre ela, percebendo que a parceira já sentia as ondas de excitação atingirem sua altura máxima. Ela gemeu o nome dele.

Booth a sentiu tremer, sentiu as convulsões do corpo dela e soube que Temperance estava finalmente perdendo a noção da realidade.

Ele se manteve contra ela até sentir-lhe as vibrações diminuírem, a cadência da respiração tornando-se menos frenética.

Então, afastou-se lentamente dela, erguendo-se para finalmente encará-la.

Os olhos de Brennan estavam fechados, os lábios trêmulos e entreabertos, a respiração ofegante. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e gentilmente afastou-lhe uma mecha do rosto, acariciando a face avermelhada.

-.-.-.-.-

Ela se esforçou para abrir os olhos e seu coração se aqueceu ao encontrar o belo rosto de Booth observando-a, um sorriso no canto dos lábios. A respiração de Brennan ainda era inconstante, mas estava lentamente retornando ao normal. E ela sorriu para ele.

"Cansada?" ele perguntou em um tom suave, uma nuance de provocação na voz.

"Não" ela sussurrou docemente.

Brennan sentia-se completamente extasiada, mas de forma alguma cansada. Queria mais.

Ela queria, precisava tocá-lo. Apesar da intensa satisfação que ele acabara de lhe proporcionar, seu corpo ainda sentia-se ávido pelo dele.

Ela precisava senti-lo, devolver a ele um pouco do que ele proporcionara a ela.

Então, ela o puxou, colocando-o contra si, sentindo a respiração dele tão abalada quanto a sua. Ele a observou, um olhar malicioso e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você se recupera bem rápido, Bones. Estou impressionado!"

Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso e o mesmo olhar picante, deslizando as mãos gentilmente sobre ele, sentindo-o através do tecido da calça, percebendo o quanto ele estava esperando por ela, medindo-o com seus dedos e palmas.

"*Eu* estou impressionada, Booth!" ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele, arrancando-lhe um suave gemido.

E Brennan lançou os lábios sobre os dele, capturando-os em um voraz, enérgico beijo.

As mãos dele correram lentamente por seus cabelos, descendo rapidamente por seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir seu sabor nos lábios dele, em todos os lugares da boca macia, a sensação tornando-a repentinamente trêmula.

Ela deslizou as mãos pela gola da camiseta que ele vestia, descendo em seguida. Brennan correu os dedos por sobre o tecido, traçando os firmes músculos, sentindo o calor da pele que se escondia logo abaixo, o que a deixou ainda mais ansiosa.

Ele continuava a explorar os recantos internos de sua boca, suas línguas duelando por espaço na profunda exploração. Ela levou os dedos às laterais da camiseta, puxando-a tão habilmente quanto pôde, atirando a peça sobre a crescente pilha de roupas.

Brennan soltou um grunhido de exasperação quando seus dedos encontraram a tecido quente da regata branca que ele usava por baixo. Booth não pôde conter um sorriso, afastando-se ligeiramente dos lábios dela.

"Impaciente você, não?" ele a provocou.

"Eu só quero tocá-lo..." ela murmurou suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-

Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para fazê-lo sentir-se ainda mais urgente.

Ele capturou os lábios dela novamente, dessa vez mordendo-os de leve, sugando delicadamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Brennan gemeu. Suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura de Booth, puxando a regata rapidamente para fora da calça, erguendo-a sobre o tórax dele, forçando-o a erguer os braços e afastar-se dela o suficiente para se livrarem da peça.

Ela então escorregou as mãos sobre o peito dele, agora exposto diante de seus olhos, sentindo-o descer e subir com a rapidez da respiração de Booth. Irregular e intensa.

Ela podia sentir a firmeza dos músculos, a maciez da pele, as pontas de seus dedos descendo lentamente, sentindo a textura acariciar suas mãos.

Era incrível. Era completamente incrível o efeito que simplesmente tocá-lo exercia sobre ela. Ele era firme e ao mesmo tempo suave. Quente e forte.

Brennan roçou os dedos sobre os músculos do estômago, sentindo-os contraírem-se diante do toque. E logo os lábios de Booth estavam na suave curva de seu pescoço, deslizando lentamente para cima, beijando-lhe calorosamente a linha do queixo, finalmente alcançando sua orelha.

"Satisfeita?" ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, enviando leves tremores por toda sua espinha.

Levou as mãos ao cinto dele, abrindo-o e buscando rapidamente o zíper da calça.

"Ainda não..." sorriu, suspirando quando a macia língua de Booth encontrou seu lóbulo.

Brennan abriu o zíper com um ágil movimento, sentindo a resposta imediata quando seus dedos esbarraram levemente sobre a crescente rigidez dele. Booth deslizou as mãos por sobre seus braços, descansando-as sobre seus ombros enquanto mordia-lhe delicadamente a orelha.

Ela retirou-lhe a calça juntamente com as cuecas boxers, ansiosa demais para suportar qualquer outra barreira, e ele se desfez das meias e dos sapatos. Quando ele terminou de lançar as últimas peças de roupa ao chão, Brennan retornou as mãos aos quadris dele, acariciando gentilmente a pele, alcançando novamente o objeto de suas atenções.

-.-.-.-.-

Booth estremeceu ao sentir as delicadas mãos de Bones tocarem-no sem nenhuma barreira. Ela percorreu sua extensão com os dedos, traçando da base até a ponta, e ele se ouviu liberar murmúrios roucos e abafados contra a curva do pescoço dela.

Ela o envolveu em uma das mãos, e ele sentiu-se vibrar sob o toque. Ela o pressionou delicadamente, e Booth sentiu os tremores percorrerem seu corpo.

"Bones..." murmurou de forma abafada.

Ela continuou a tocá-lo, acariciando suavemente, aquecendo-o ainda mais com as mãos e os dedos, e ele sentiu-se tornar-se ainda mais rígido, cada vez mais pronto e ansioso.

Mordeu a delicada pele do pescoço dela suavemente, lutando por controle. Podia sentir a ânsia de seu corpo, intensificada diante dos provocantes gestos dela. E sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito mais.

"Bones..." gemeu desesperadamente, o que ela encarou como um estímulo, acariciando-o ainda mais entre as mãos.

"Bones... rápido..." ele se ouviu dizer, a voz rouca e apertada, urgente como nunca "...o sofá..."

Ela então pareceu entender a ansiosa súplica e se moveu com ele, dirigindo-se para o sofá. Booth a deitou gentilmente, colocando-se com todo o cuidado sobre ela, com medo de que seu peso e tamanho pudessem machucá-la. Ela levou as mãos a seus ombros, trazendo-o para mais perto, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu estou bem, Booth. De verdade. Você não vai me quebrar. Eu prometo" ela sussurrou gentilmente, fazendo-o sentir-se mais calmo.

Ele então relaxou, deitando completamente o corpo sobre o dela.

-.-.-.-.-

Brennan gemeu levemente ao sentir o corpo de Booth sobre o seu, o calor, pele contra pele, sem nenhum obstáculo.

Ela sentiu os macios lábios de Booth em sua garganta, descendo por sua clavícula. Sentia-se devastada pelo poder que ele exercia sobre ela. Uma onda de emoções misturou-se ao imenso prazer que os toques dele proporcionavam a seu corpo.

Deixou uma de suas mãos acariciarem o pescoço dele, a outra escorregando tentadoramente sobre as costas firmes, disparando ondas de desejo por todo seu corpo.

Booth continuou beijando o caminho sobre seu colo, mordendo levemente a pele logo acima do ombro, fazendo-a produzir sons de puro deleite.

-.-.-.-.-

Suas mãos desceram pelo abdômen de Brennan, deslizando sobre os torneados quadris, fazendo-a arquear-se ante o toque.

"Por favor, Booth..." ela sussurrou delicadamente, tentando trazê-lo mais para si com os movimentos do corpo. "Preciso sentir você..."

As palavras dela foram o estimulante final para Booth. Ele ergueu-lhe os quadris cuidadosamente com as mãos, o suficiente para colocá-la em contato com ele, encaixando perfeitamente seus corpos.

"Bones..." ele gemeu, sentindo-se deslizar lentamente para dentro dela.

Ela raspou as unhas gentilmente sobre suas costas enquanto a invadia.

"Céus, Bones! Você é maravilhosa..." murmurou contra o ouvido de Brennan quando finalmente depositou-se completamente dentro dela.

Ele sentiu os músculos interiores da parceira se contraírem ao redor dele, a sensação de sentir-se nela consumindo-o completamente. Fechou os olhos, maravilhada pelo momento.

Booth sentiu o corpo ser completamente envolvido no interior de Brennan. E a sensação era tão arrasadora que pensou ser capaz de desfazer-se naquele exato e perfeito momento.

Ele continuava a segurá-la pelos quadris, sentindo o controle do próprio corpo desvanecer. Iniciou um ritmo puramente ansioso, retirando-se de Brennan e encaixando-se novamente, cada vez mais profundamente. Podia sentir os quadris dela se arqueando para encontrar os seus, os movimentos de ambos tornando-se mais rápidos, intensificando-se a cada investida.

Os lábios dele viajaram novamente sobre o colo dela, descendo pelos delicados seios. Ele podia sentir a pressão de seus corpos enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e enérgicos. Booth sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe ao ouvi-la gemer ansiosamente quando seus lábios deslizaram lentamente por uma das inchadas e rígidas pontas dos seios, fazendo-a arquear-se ainda mais abaixo dele.

Ele bateu levemente a língua sobre o mamilo e ela gemeu novamente enquanto ele o sugou, raspando-o gentilmente com os dentes.

Booth sentiu o próprio corpo tenso em antecipação. Ela levou uma das mãos a suas nádegas, trazendo-o mais de encontro a ela, traçando com ele os movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos de seus corpos.

"Céus, Bones... Estou sentindo..." ele murmurou em um tom de voz dolorido enquanto sentia o corpo dela apertar-se ao redor de seu membro, intensificando ainda mais a sensação de tensão em seu corpo.

"Quase..." ela suspirou entre gemidos. "Booth, quase..."

Booth sentia o suor de seus corpos enquanto trabalhavam juntos, navegando rumo ao inevitável.

-.-.-.-.-

Brennan provou o sabor da pele dele deslizando os lábios sobre o pescoço de Booth. E em recompensa sentiu-lhe a língua quente e úmida deslizar deliberadamente sobre seu seio, produzindo o estímulo fatal para ambos quando atingiram a beira do precipício, as convulsões de seus corpos liberando tremores e arrancando-lhes gemidos.

Ele se enterrou finalmente nela, preenchendo-a totalmente, gemendo-lhe o nome ao depositar-se dentro dela. E ela sentiu a onda aumentar ainda mais e se derramar sobre ambos, levando-os à fronteira final.

Brennan sentiu o corpo retornar à realidade após alguns momentos que pareceram se aproximar da eternidade, ouvindo o som de suas respirações buscando controle. Quando o mundo pareceu voltar a seu lugar, ela lentamente abriu os olhos, encontrando o maravilhoso rosto de Booth a observá-la, um sorriso de pura satisfação nos lábios perfeitos. Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso e seus braços envolveram-no em um caloroso abraço.

"Foi incrível..." ela murmurou contra o pescoço dele, deslizando as mãos sobre as costas suadas.

"*Você* é incrível!" ele sorriu.

Quando Booth começou a se mover para retirar-se dela, Brennan segurou-o contra si, ainda deliciada pela sensação de seus corpos unidos.

"Você realmente é incrível, Bones. Depois de tudo isso, como ainda consegue me suportar esmagando você?"

Ela sorriu diante da preocupada constatação dele.

"Depois de todos esses anos trabalhando comigo, ainda se recusa a acreditar que eu possa sobreviver a isso?"

Ele ergueu o rosto do ombro dela a fim de que pudesse encará-la. Os olhos dele estavam suaves, um brilho aquecendo-a por dentro.

"Eu quero acreditar. Porque vai ter que sobreviver a muito mais noites como esta."

Brennan envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e sorriu travessamente, provocando-o. "Espero que tenha fôlego para cumprir suas promessas, Seeley Booth."

Ele sorriu para ela, beijando-lhe delicadamente o rosto. "Ah, pode ter certeza disso, Temperance Brennan!"

"E o que acha de começarmos a treinar agora?" ela deslizou uma perna sobre o quadril dele.

"Acho que exatamente agora eu sei de um bom lugar onde poderíamos fazer isso."

"E onde seria?" perguntou, ansiosa pela resposta.

"Não sei se sabe, mas tem uma cama nova lá dentro, bem mais espaçosa que este sofá..." ele deslizou os lábios tentadoramente sobre seu pescoço.

"E quando foi que você comprou uma cama nova?" ela sorriu diante do pensamento.

"Depois que meu avô quebrou a antiga, quando esteve aqui da última vez."

Ambos riram ao imaginarem a cena.

"E agora que eu ganhei um motivo para estreá-la..." ele sussurrou, fitando-a ternamente.

Brennan sentiu o coração disparar diante da intensidade de emoções que ele despertava nela.

"Vamos, Booth" ela o beijou suavemente no queixo e o encarou, séria. "Temos um trabalho a fazer."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não se preocupe, doutora Brennan. Temos a noite inteira para isso..."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Os pássaros fazem, as abelhas fazem... até mesmo brilhantes antropólogas forenses e competentes agentes do FBI fazem!**

**Ouviram isso, Hart Hanson e Cia? ;)**


End file.
